FP Jones
by Armie19
Summary: You were too young to really understand why everyone was obsessed with him. You didn't suspect that it was you who would end up lusting after him the most. FP JonesxOC Will be trying to update a new chapter every Monday (Australia time)
1. Chapter 1

It was completely unexpected, seeing as how young I was when I first met him. But there was something about his glassy eyes that kept you coming back to that first moment. You were only fifteen, didn't really understand why your older sister was so attracted to men his age. I mean he was twenty-five and has facial hair. He just looked way too old to be attractive to me. Yet that all changed when I met him.

FP Jones. My sister Mel always spoke about him. He was part of the Southside Serpents, a crew you knew should never be messed with. They dealt in drugs, murder and alcohol. None of this appealed to me. However he lived nearby your family home, just a block away in the rundown trailer park. He lived on his own, it's believed his parents abandoned him to the Serpents because he was a product of his mother's affair with the recently deceased Serpent leader. At least that is the legend they speak. It explains why FP Jones, at the age of twenty-five is the leader of a crime gang, the youngest one they've ever had. I had only seen him in the distance as you were walking home from school, and in the old school photos where he can be seen standing isolated in the back. I had never met him, and you did not mind the fact. That however was about to change.

It was three years ago today, he wasn't the leader of the Serpents yet, but he still carried the weight of them on his shoulders. I was walking home from school, passing by the trailer park. This is the worst part of the walk, a lot of the Serpents live out in this trailer park because of how cheap the rent is. I've slowly become used to the unnerved feeling I get when walking by, however the goose bumps on my arms are unusual for this time of the year. I didn't think much of it and keep walking when suddenly I started to hear light footsteps behind me. Seeing my mailbox from where I was and knowing how close I was to home, I didn't think much of the footsteps and only moved my legs slightly faster. I noticed the footsteps behind me mimic my action and that was when I knew something was off. I turned my head and noticed a tall, broad man in a leather jacket was following me. He has a creased brow and seemed very determined to catch up to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I also noticed a younger man in a grey sweater jumping over the metal fence that surrounds the trailer park. The tall, broad man stopped walking when the man in the sweater headed towards him. I felt stuck, I just stopped and watched as he swayed on his feet and started swearing and trying to swing at the man in the grey sweater. The other man just stood there calmly, avoiding the fists being thrown at him and within thirty seconds had spoken the man into walking in the opposite direction.

I felt my feet move again and started to finish my speedy walk home when I heard the younger man calling out to me. He caught up to me quickly and stood in front of me, not budging as I tried to manoeuvre around him. I took in his glassy blue eyes, and scruffy appearance when I realised he had been speaking to me. "Are you okay?" he repeated once I came back into focus. I bleakly nodded, mesmerised by how intense his eyes were. He continued on, "Yeah the boys get way too drunk for this time of day. He won't be hassling you any more". I just expressed a lowly thankyou and then moved to go past him once more. "Hey" he said firmly, "You're welcome by the way. I saw him from my window, he's an acquaintance of sorts. Figured I'd could help out". He stuck out his right hand for me to shake and I just stared at it, then back up to his glassy eyes as he said "I'm FP Jones, glad I could help. And you are?".


	2. Chapter 2

Your walk home from school past the trailer park became slower and more curious over the years. Trying to figure out which trailer belonged to FP was the most important, and also secret game you had to play. You pretended not to care when everyone spoke about him at home and at school, but deep down you were just as curious and excited to learn more and more about this glassy eyed man.

Mel always hounded you about the way your eyes would light up when his name was mentioned. She was clueless to the fact that you had met him personally, and shook his hand. You were hooked and nothing could stop you. "Sara, why are you walking so slow", you heard your sister yelling one afternoon as you were headed home from school. You ignored her and continue to stare intently at the trailer park. Eyeing each trailer as though they had somehow betrayed you. There was a movement by one of the windows, a shadow of a man. It had been two and a half years since you'd seen him but you knew that it was his outline. The shaggy hair that fell over his head as he looked down. The sagging shoulders were the beginning of the weight of the world he would soon carry. Stopping yourself from going over there and coming up with an excuse as to why you were at his trailer was difficult but you knew there was no reason to give either him or anyone who questioned you, especially your sister. Who, by the way was still yelling at you to hurry up while you were caught in the smitten gaze. She finally yelled one last time at the top of her lungs, "Sara, you idiot! Hurry up, you have to get ready or we'll be late." You broke eye contact with FP'S silhouette and ran the distance home. Once again reminding you of that first moment you met him.

.

.

.

Another six months has passed and there was no other sign of FP. It was like he disappeared from the trailer park, maybe even Riverdale itself. Your sister still continued to talk about him non-stop, but since meeting him those three years ago, you no longer found the gossiping annoying. You found yourself wanting to join in. Tonight was your first night performing with the Vixens as one of the head cheerleaders in the squad. You were nervous, but knew you had all put in enough practice to be as good as you possibly could. Standing in the mirror next to your sister, who was also in Vixen gear, but only as costume for the game seeing as she was in college, you couldn't help but think of how sexy you looked and felt. Your dark brown hair in a tight, high pony tail that whipped around as you moved. The blue and yellow outfit that left little to the imagination and showed off the hard work at the gym and running whenever you bounced around. Even your sister was praising your looks and she was mostly never kind to you, or the way you looked.

You all headed off to the car to drive to the game as a family. Your mum, Louise, sitting in the front, while your dad, Vaughn, drove. Mel took the seat next to you, as the seat on the very left behind the driver was filled with drinks and food for the team and other cheerleaders. You would describe your mum as the ultimate soccer mum. Constantly driving the team places, even though none of them were her kids, and always bringing food and drinks to the games no matter what sport they were playing. You found it slightly embarrassing but couldn't berate your mum for wanting to do something kind for people. She was such a giving person, some would say a goodie two-shoes, and just always tried to be happy. You were rather opposite to her. You tried to be as straight-laced as possible, but you couldn't deny the need to rebel against certain standards she expected of you. You liked to dress rather racy compared to her pencil skirts, and whenever you were agitated by something or someone, you grew into the habit of lighting one of two up and smoking away the problem.

Once you were finally at the school, you saw the time and had to race to the locker rooms and only had time to throw your bag on the floor and run back out onto the oval. The girls were already out there stretching and you felt like an idiot. The game was only 7 minutes away and you were supposed to be the one running them through the first set of choreography. As you walked up to get everyone's attention, Stacey seemed to beat you to it. She was the one girl you couldn't stand on the squad. She was so incredibly up herself and even her name pissed you off. I mean who calls their kid Stacey, they must know she's going to grow up to be a bitch. She smirked at you as the girls ignored you and paid attention to everything she said. She took over your position in the choreography and when you started doing the cheer for the audience, you could feel yourself itching for your first cigarette.

After five minutes you could hear the coach speaking through the loudspeaker and decided it was time to go to your clichéd 'secret spot' to ease your stress against Stacey. You ran back into your locked room to grab the packet and lighter and headed under the bleaches. It wasn't very subtle of a spot simply because if anyone looked down they would be able to see you in the large gaps, but at this point you didn't even care. You were too pissed off at Stacey to even think about getting caught by anyone, especially your parents. You placed a cigarette in your mouth and started flicking the lighter but the flame wasn't coming out. Looking at it, you could see it was out of fluid and there was no change of sparking it. On your final pitiful try to light it, a hand shot out in front of you holding a single burning match and you relaxed as your leant down and used it to light your cigarette. You closed your eyes during the first inhale of the smoke and as you exhaled you looked up and caught yourself staring right into the most recognisable glassy eyes.


End file.
